vgwfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (character)
Sonic the Hedgehog is the main character of the Sonic series. He is voiced by Ryan Drummond from 1998 to 2004, Jason Griffith from 2005 to 2010 and Roger Craig Smith presently. Biography Personality Appearances Rad Mobile Sonic has an unusual appearance in Rad Mobile, as he appeared as an air freshener. Oddly, Rad Mobile predates the original Sonic the Hedgehog, making the small cameo his first appearance in a video game. Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic lives on South Island with his friends, but trouble is created soon, when Dr. Robotnik, known as Eggman in the Japanese versions and later installments, turns the island's animals into Badniks, genetically altered versions of the animals, to capture the Chaos Emerald and create Robotnik Land. Sonic travels through the various zones, battling Dr. Robotnik countless times. Sonic finally defeats him in the Scrap Brain Zone. After Dr. Robotnik is defeated, Sonic returns home to South Island. Sonic the Hedgehog 2 After the events of the previous game, Robotnik is shown to have survived and followed Sonic, who was on aboard his plane, the Tornado, to his vacation spot, Westpoint Island. Spoken of in legend, the people of Westpoint Island misued the power of the "Seven Stones". Upon arrival, Sonic meets a two-tailed fox named Miles Prower, though Sonic nicknames the fox "Tails" due to his two propeller-like tails. The two become good friends, but trouble starts as Robotnik tries searching for the "Seven Stones", referred to as the Chaos Emeralds, to fuel his most powerful creation, the Death Egg. Robotnik eventually attacks the island, genetically altering the inhabitants into Badniks once again. Sonic CD Sonic arrives at Never Lake to watch the yearly Little Planet arrive, which is said to appear on the last month of every year. Sonic arrives with a pink hedgehog named Amy Rose, only to find Little Plannet tied to a rock with a chain and covered in metal. Even worse, Amy is kidnapped by a robot that is similar in appearance to Sonic. Sonic finds out Dr. Robotnik created the robot and is behind the capture of Little Planet. Sonic also learns that the robot that bears his likeness is named Metal Sonic. Sonic then goes on a journey to collect the seven Time Stones on Little Planet. With the stones, he can alter time on the planet. Sonic faces the evil doctor and Metal Sonic. After defeating both, Sonic leaves Amy as he watches Little Planet rise up into the sky. Sonic the Hedgehog 3 As a direct sequel to the Sonic the Hedgehog 2, the Death Egg falls out of orbit because of the battle. While the Death Egg does not crash on Earth, it does crash in the mysterious land known as the Floating Island. As Dr. Robotnik plans on fixing the Death Egg, he meets an echidna named Knuckles, the last member of an ancient group. Dr. Robotnik finds out that Knuckles is the holder of the Master Emerald and tricks him into believing that Sonic and Tails plan to steal the Master Emerald. Robotnik also finds out that the Master Emerald is what keeps the Floating Island suspended in mid-air. Sonic and Tails fly to the island using the Super Sonic powers and the Tornado respectively. Upon land on Floating Island. Knuckles ambushes them and takes the Chaos Emeralds from them. Sonic and Robotnik face another time with the Death Egg ultimately being destroyed. Sonic & Knuckles Once again taking place directly after the previous game, the Death Egg falls from orbit and lands in a volcanic crater. Sonic jumps off the Death Egg and finds himself in a mushroom-land. Sonic plans to destroy the Death Egg once and for all using the powers from the Chaos Emeralds. At a hidden palace, Sonic and Knuckles battle and Sonic emerges victorious. As Knuckles flees, he states that someone is trying to steal the Master Emerald. Sonic follows Knuckles to learn that Dr. Robotnik is attempting to steal it. Knuckles attempts to attack the evil doctor, but he is electrocuted. Robotnik escapes after a battle with Sonic. Knuckles, realizing Sonic was on his side all along, joins Sonic to stop Dr. Robotnik. They teleport to the Sky Sanctuary, where they see the Death Egg launching back into orbit. Knuckles creates a bridge for Sonic to cross to reach the Death Egg. On the way there, he defeats a weak Metal Sonic in battle. Recovering from time, Sonic rushes onward and faces the evil doctor. After Robotnik's defeat, the Death Egg is completely destroyed, but Robotnik escapes with the Master Emerald. Sonic transforms into Super Sonic and chases after Robotnik. Sonic defeats the evil doctor, and returns the Master Emerald to the Floating Island, allowing it to be airborne again. Sonic Chaos In Sonic Chaos, also known as Sonic & Tails in Japanese localizations and Sonic the Hedgehog Chaos in Europe localizations, Dr. Robotnik is attmpting to use the powers of the seven Chaos Emeralds to build nuclear weapons and lasers. Robotnik steals the Red Chaos Emerald, causing the other Emeralds to lose balance and be transported to a parallel dimension. Sonic and Tails recollect the Emeralds and stop Robotnik, so South Island does not sink into the sea. Sonic Triple Trouble Dr. Robotnik captures all of the Chaos Emeralds to power his newest invention, the Atomic Destroyer. Unfortunately, while testing out the Atomic Destroyer, all the Chaos Emeralds, with exception to the yellow Chaos Emerald, get scattered across the South Island again. Sonic and Tails try to recollect them, however, they encounter Knuckles, whom thinks that Sonic and Tails want to steal the Master Emerald, various times. Elsewhere, Nack the Weasel, known as Fang the Sniper in the Japanese localizations, notices Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles distracted and takes advantage by trying to steal the Chaos Emeralds. He does not know the power the Chaos Emeralds have, however, Nack plans to sell them for a high price in the market. This leaves Dr. Robotnik, Sonic and Tails, Knuckles and Nack in four-way race to collect them all. Sonic Drift Sonic Drift is the first racing installment in the series that features Sonic, Miles "Tails" Prower, Dr. Robotnik and Amy Rose as playable racers. Sonic Drift 2 The sequel to Sonic Drift, this racing game includes now seven playable characters. The original cast returns as well as three new racers: Knuckles the Echidna, Fang the Sniper and Metal Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog Spinball Dr. Robotnik has captured Mt. Mobius to use as a base. Using magma energy from Mt. Mobius, Robotnik creates the Veg-O-Fortress to turn animals into Badniks. Sonic and Tails head to Mt. Mobius on Tails Bi-Plane, the Tornado. The Tornado is hit from the Veg-O-Fortress, and Sonic falls out. Sonic realizes that the Chaos Emeralds power is in Mt. Mobius and heads to retrieve them. Dr. Robotnik defends the Chaos Emeralds with a Pinball-like defense system. In one of the mini-games, "Trapped Alive", it is revealed Tails was captured and Dr. Robotnik is attempting to alter Tails into a Badnik. Sonic Labyrinth Sonic Blast Knuckles Chaotix Sonic 3D Blast Sonic Jam Sonic R Sonic Adventure/Sonic Adventure DX: Directors Cut Sonic Shuffle Sonic Adventure 2/Sonic Adventure 2: Battle Sonic Mega Collection Sonic Heroes Sonic Battle Sonic Advance Sonic the Hedgehog Pocket Adventure Shadow the Hedgehog In the game starring Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic appears in various levels. He appears in the first level (Westopolis) where he is the hero mission company with a mission to defeat all fourty enemies, a possible fifth level (Space Colony Ark) where Shadow and Sonic race (Which beating Sonic is the hero mission), and as one of the final bosses, appearing with the Commander in his robot, Diablon. Sonic Riders Sonic Rush Sonic Rush Adventure Sonic Rivals Sonic and the Secret Rings Super Smash Bros. Brawl Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Sonic Unleashed Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood Sonic Classic Collection Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Sonic and the Black Knight Sonic the Hedgehog 4 In the long-awaited sequel to the Genesis classics, it is set shortly after the events of Sonic & Knuckles. With the Death Egg destroyed and Angel Island returned to the sky, Sonic takes a break, not knowing that Dr. Eggman had survived the crash and remade some of his best robotic creations. Sonic sets off to explore new areas alone, leaving Knuckles and Tails behind. In the first episode, Sonic travels between four new zones: Splash Hill Zone, Casino Street Zone, Lost Labyrinth Zone and Mad Gear Zone. Sonic soon boards the newly-created E.G.G. Station to finish off Eggman for a final time. Sonic Colors In this game, Sonic and Tails venture to Eggman's interstellar amusement park. However, they find out that Eggman has been capturing small aliens called Wisps and using their power to power his new robots. By freeing the Wisps from their capsules, Sonic uses their power to morph into different things. Sonic Free Riders Category:Protagonists